


Take Three... Or is it Four...?

by pjsta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ennoshita Zine, Ennoshita Zine: Director's Cut, Filming, Gen, He tries so hard, I had far too much fun writing this, Poor Ennoshita Chikara, bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjsta/pseuds/pjsta
Summary: Ennoshita tries to film with the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball club. It goes about as well as to be expected.Written for the Ennoshita Chikara Zine: "Director's Cut"!
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Take Three... Or is it Four...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This fic was written for the Ennoshita Chikara Zine: Director's Cut, a charity zine in support of the Trevor Project. Please go and check out everyone else's work, all the fic and art pieces are awesome! I am so proud and honoured to have been able to take part in the project, thank you so much to the awesome mods who worked very hard to make the zine happen, and for letting me write for it!  
> The Trevor Project is a charity that supports LGBTQ+ youth and provides crisis intervention and suicide prevention services, an incredibly important cause. To find out more about the charity or to support them, go to https://www.thetrevorproject.org/  
> Thank you!  
> This fic came from the idea of Ennoshita trying to set up a film, but Karasuno is a Known Disaster™, so...  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chikara _loved_ films. Everyone knew it.

He loved the processes that went into making films, he loved directing and editing them, and he loved watching the end result. He’d already found which film studies course he wanted to pursue at university, and honestly, he was still offended that Ukai hadn’t gone to _him_ about the _I’m Awesome_ video; he knew for a _fact_ that Ukai knew about his film obsession.

Ok, _sure_ , it had been a cool surprise. _But_ _still_.

Once the whirlwind of Nationals was over, their practices relaxed a little. Chikara turned his mind back to his project, fully intending to put the extra time to good use. He’d been trying to set this up all year, and knew that if he didn’t get it recorded by April, it would never get done at all.

Within a week, everything was prepared.

He’d organised appropriate filming schedules. He’d finalised his cast and who was doing what. Everyone on the team had a specific role: Suga-san was his assistant writer, and over the course of the year had been helping him to mould his script and characters. Narita was his assistant director, and Kinoshita and Yamaguchi had agreed to be in charge of hair and makeup. He’d even managed to wrangle Tsukki into agreeing to help him with the music. Yachi had earned the role of his main character, Rei, despite the idea of it terrifying her. Everyone was helping to provide any props and costumes, act, and to man the cameras, microphones and lights.

Now he just had to try to organise the team to gather at a specific time and place to record it all.

So far, it wasn’t going well.

“Wait, what’s this thing we’re doing again?” Hinata asked.

It was a Thursday. Practice had just ended, and they were in the middle of notices. He had just given out the reminder that they would be meeting to film that coming Saturday, only to find that this appeared to be news to their resident tiny blocker. Kageyama too, judging by the similar look of confusion on his face.

 _Of course it’s news for him too_ , Chikara groaned internally, _those two are two peas in a pod._

“It’s Ennoshita’s film!” Tanaka cried indignantly before Chikara could respond, “You know, the one he’s been planning _all year_!”

“You two know about it!” Nishinoya joined in, using the same noise level as Tanaka. “Don’t tell us you _forgot_!”

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged sheepish glances.

“Sorry, Ennoshita-san,” Hinata said guilty, elbowing Kageyama to apologise too.

“Sorry.”

“What’s it about?” Hinata asked, evidently trying to offer an olive branch. Chikara opened his mouth again to launch into a brief version of his plot of spies and villains, but Tanaka spoke over him again.

“Never mind that now, you’ve got the scripts! Just – you’re coming on Saturday, right?”

Hinata shook his head.

“It’s Nat-chan’s birthday, I have to leave practice early.”

As one, the team’s focus switched to Kageyama.

“We’re going to my grandparents’ straight after practice,” he shrugged slightly, “Sorry.”

The team groaned as one.

“Never mind,” Chikara said, “We’ll just do the parts they’re not needed for. I’ll sort out a new schedule tonight and send it out.”

Saturday arrived, and Chikara was itching with excitement. He was _finally_ going to be recording his film, as he’d been wanting to do for months. It was finally happening. 

Except then it _didn’t_.

The first thing to go wrong was Daichi texting him to tell him he was ill and wasn’t going to be able to make it. Chikara checked the schedule he’d made up on Thursday night. It would be alright. They could manage without Daichi for the day. Despite being the head of the spy organisation, _because, really, who else could play Kuro_ , Daichi had a relatively small part, so they could just skip his scenes. It would even give them more time to work with for everything else.

 _Don’t worry_ , he texted back, _we’ll do your scenes another time. Hope you feel better_

It was fine. Everything was fine.

Until Tsukishima glanced at his phone during practice, paled, and ran out without a word.

The rest of the team stared after him in surprise. What could have happened to cause _Tsukki_ to do _that_?

Yamaguchi quickly excused himself to go and get his own phone from the clubroom. He reappeared a few minutes later with his and Tsukki’s bags across his shoulders and an irrefutable smirk across his face.

“Tsukki forgot that we’re supposed to be in Sendai with his Mum and Akiteru this afternoon,” he all but cackled, “And Tsukishima-san decided to remind him by taking his favourite stegosaurus on a photo shoot around the city, dressed like him. Steggy-chan isn’t small.” Then he made his apologies and left.

Which was fine.

Even when Tanaka made a fuss about how Tsukki and Yamaguchi were two of his main characters, as Rei’s best friend Masashi and the supervillain Daisuke respectively, and were in most of the scenes they were supposed to be shooting that day, it was fine. They had forgotten about a prior commitment. It happened. Besides, they could use the time to do any scenes they weren’t in and rehearse the ones they were with stand-ins.

But then, somehow… _they_ _didn’t_.

Chikara wasn’t entirely sure _what_ had happened.

One minute they were rehearsing a scene, the next no one was where they were supposed to be, Yachi was an anxious wreck, and the timeframes he’d prepared so carefully had gone out the window and everyone had had to go home.

In fact, the best thing to happen all afternoon was Yamaguchi further embarrassing Tsukki by sending the pictures of ‘Steggy-chan’ to the group chat.

Things went better the second time Chikara tried to film. Everyone was able to make it, for one thing, and for a second, they were able to have the full weekend, as opposed to just half a day. But they _still_ didn’t manage to get anything actually on camera. Yachi still turned into a nervous wreck anytime the cameras were produced, so Chikara tasked Noya and Tanaka with keeping a camera trained on her at all times when they weren’t otherwise busy to help her get used to it. Apart from that, they made great headway in rehearsals, and resolved to start filming properly on the Sunday.

Except then things went wrong again.

Hinata didn’t turn up, so Chikara switched around the scenes they’d be doing to make up for the fact that he wasn’t there. This, however, threw Yachi completely, and she wasn’t able to focus right all morning.

Hinata finally arrived at one, panting hard enough that Chikara knew he wasn’t lying when he said he’d overslept. They then tried to do the scenes they’d been supposed to do that morning, but Hinata proceeded to mess up just as much as Yachi had.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised over and over.

“What’s the matter, Hinata?” Chikara asked, “You were doing just fine yesterday.”

Hinata mumbled something that he didn’t catch, looking sour.

“What was that?”

“I don’t suppose you can cast someone else in Yamaguchi’s role?”

“Why would I?” Chikara asked, surprised, before he realised the implication. “ _Oh_.”

To be honest, Chikara couldn’t really blame him. Yamaguchi was just a little _too good_ at playing the villain. Chikara had cast him as such on a hunch and Suga and Narita’s encouragement, but hadn’t expected it to turn out nearly so well. And Hinata had had nightmares bad enough that they were still affecting him hours later because of it.

_Oops?_

“Sorry, no can do,” he told Hinata now, “He’s too good as Daisuke to switch him out.”

As they reset the scene to try again, Chikara hoped that Hinata would be able to pull himself together again soon. Most of his scenes were with Yamaguchi, and they couldn’t afford to have Hinata terrified all the time. Their characters were supposed to be best friends in cahoots with each other. Unless… could Rokuro being terrified of Daisuke be an aspect of his character? He’d have to discuss it with Suga. It would mean a _lot_ of changes to their schedule to restructure the character and redo the scenes, but…

Two more attempts at takes later, and Chikara called break early. Hinata still wasn’t faring well. He needed to discuss this with Suga before they went any further.

“So what do you think?”

Suga pursed his lips.

“Hmm… I’m… not… I don’t think it’d make sense for Rokuro,” he frowned, “With the way we wrote him, I don’t think he’d stick around if Daisuke made him uncomfortable. He’s got more self worth and bravery than that.”

“That’s true…” Chikara conceded reluctantly, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“We _do_ need to figure out how to stop Hinata being so afraid though, otherwise it’ll all fall apart.”

“It’s partly why I thought to change this part of his character,” Chikara admitted, “If we _could_ rejig him, that would help Hinata’s acting.”

“Until he gets used to it again.”

“He won’t. Have you _seen_ Yamaguchi’s Daisuke?”

“Hey, if he could get over his fear of Kageyama, he can get used to Yamaguchi as Daisuke.”

Chikara had to agree there. _Oh, hold on, what if –_

“That’s _it_! Suga, that’s _brilliant_!”

Suga blinked at him, bemused, as Chikara beckoned Hinata over.

“What’s up, Ennoshita-san?”

“Imagine he’s Kageyama in his worst mood!” Chikara told him excitedly. Hinata cocked his head in confusion.

“Eh?”

 _Oh, yeah, he wasn’t part of our conversation_ , Chikara remembered.

“ _Daisuke_. Imagine you’ve bumped into all your scary friends after you’ve won a match against them. You know they’re scary, but you’ve already beaten and befriended them.”

Hinata still looked confused, and looked to Suga for clarification.

“He’s saying to imagine Daisuke is to Rokuro, as Kageyama is to you, Hinata. He’s scary, but he’s your best friend, and you know how to deal with him, don’t you?”

“Daisuke is like Kageyama?” Then, “Hey! Kageyama doesn’t _scare me_!”

“ _Exactly_.” Chikara pressed. That was when Hinata’s face lit up in understanding.

“Oh! I got it!”

It took a few goes, but Hinata managed to throw off his outward terror of Daisuke, and things went much more smoothly after that. Yamaguchi was visibly relieved the first time Hinata stopped stumbling over his words, and a few re-runs of the scene later, and they were playing off each other seamlessly. They didn’t manage to get anything recorded properly, but it was a huge improvement.

The next filming days didn’t seem like they were _ever_ going to happen. Chikara tried again and again to organise times, but they kept falling through. He tried not to think about how it was now March, and he was almost out of time. After the third failed attempt, he brought in the cavalry: Daichi, Shimizu and Yachi. If anyone could organise the team, it was those three.

An hour later, he wondered why he hadn’t done so sooner. They had a series of dates and times sorted so quickly that his head spun.

When the first day dawned, he tried not to get his hopes up too much. He’d done that before, he reminded himself, and look what had happened. _Theoretically_ , they’d done enough preparation that now it should just be filming time, but, with _his_ team, who knew. So when he met with the others, he wasn’t as optimistic as Tanaka and Noya were. He kept running through lists in his head: things they needed to do, things that were bound to go wrong, events in his schedules that would probably need reorganising.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked him quietly, away from the others.

“I keep thinking of everything that’s bound to go wrong,” Chikara admitted.

“Don’t. That’s when they _will_ go wrong. Just relax, we’ve got this.” He smiled encouragingly.

Chikara grinned back gratefully before looking back at his team.

_Daichi’s right. We’ve got this._

_… Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Again, please do go check out the other works done for the zine, and the Trevor Project!


End file.
